


Love Poem IV

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, Multi, Poetry, and pretty much perfect, i dont speak italian so feel free to correct me, i wrote this for an italian person, poem, so thats why the part of the last stanza is in italian, theyre nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love poem for someone I think (I hope?) likes me back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem IV

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

If one were to ask the mirror on the wall  
“Who is the loveliest of them all?”  
There would be an image of you,  
Draped in the morning’s gossamer hue

You are more radiant than the sun.  
On the brightest day, you outshine it a million to one.  
Though the stars dazzle like a fantasy,  
You are a galaxy, ethereal and full of majesty.

You are the drop of nectar at the rose’s sweet center,  
And the blazing fire in the dead of winter.  
You are the red autumn leaf that lazily falls  
To rest delicately on the castle walls.

You are more precious than the newborn fawn,  
And as gorgeous and timeless as the dawn.  
The stolid mountains bow to your might,  
Like the darkness concedes to the light.

Like the length of a wedding band  
Or the beauty of the shore's strand,  
My affection for you is endless,  
My adoration and love, boundless.

Whenever I see your face or read your words  
My heart alights like a thousand gold birds!  
Like a loving dog, I await your return,  
And for your next note, I eagerly yearn.

My dear, my darling, mio dolce,  
Mio caro perfetto e bellissimo,  
Though we may be miles apart,  
From my heart, you will never depart.

**Author's Note:**

> I work for kudos :)


End file.
